Dream is Illusion
by shunshines
Summary: Kau terus terlarut dalam mimpi. Sebuah ilusi yang membuatmu tidak mau bangun. Semua sama saja, mimpi atau dunia nyata, menyakitkan / Author newbie…


Hayy hayyy…! Para penghuni fandom Kuroshitsuji~ Perkenalkan, saia author yang tengah mengembara di fandom ini. Singkatnya, saia author newbie di fandom ini. Saia author yang sudah menulis di fandom Jepang (di sini juga kali… :P) Karena terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Jepang sana, mohon kritikan dari senpai-senpai di sini dan readers di sini, kalo ada salah *nunduk-nunduk* Dan saia mungkin bisa Tanya-tanya… ahaha~ #plakbruk

Okeh, ini dia, fict pertama saia di fandom Kuroshitsuji! (BGM: terompet ditiup tanda dibukanya acara, backgroundnya, tirai dibuka… #lebay ah)

* * *

><p>"<em>Apa yang kau katakan?<em> _Ini perbuatanku! Aku yang menyebabkanmu 'dibuang', aku yang melakukannya! Ini salahku!"_

"…"

"_Se…Sebastian…?"_

"_Maaf, Ciel. Dan ini bukan salahmu…,"_

"_SEBASTIAN!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Dream is Illusion<strong>

**Disclaimer © Yana Toboso**

**Story by: Victoria Yunna**

**Written by: Victoria Yunna**

**Main Pair: Sebastian Michaelis x Ciel Phantomhive**

**Summary:**

_**Kau terus terlarut dalam mimpi. Sebuah ilusi yang membuatmu tidak mau bangun. Semua sama saja, mimpi atau dunia nyata, menyakitkan / Author newbie…**_

**Warning(s): Saia berusaha untuk menjaga ke-IC-an chara, tapi jadi OOC berat!, Full Ciel POV!, typo (jaga-jaga), gajhe selalu, terlalu maksa, alur aneh, setting maksa, jangan salahkan saia jika anda menjadi stress karena fict ini *kabur***

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**~Happy Reading~**

* * *

><p><strong>[Dream is Illusion: 19 July 15.58 p.m. Y. Michi]<strong>

**-Story Status: Starts-**

* * *

><p><strong>{C. Phantomhive, Dream}<strong>

* * *

><p>"Haah… Haah…,"<p>

Aku terbangun. Nafasku tersengal-sengal. Peluh bercucuran di kening dan pelipisku. Kepalaku terasa berat. Sakit.

Pagi yang 'cukup' cerah. Matahari musim semi yang hangat. Burung berkicau riang. _Manor House _samar terdengar macam-macam suara. Pasti para pelayan. Sibuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu –meski tetap berantakan. Untuk pagi hari ini, pada jam yang sama, menit, dan detik.

_TOK TOK TOK_

"Masuk…,"

"Selamat pagi, tuan muda. _Morning tea_ sudah siap,"

"…"

"Mari, saya ganti pakaian anda,"

"…"

Mata _sapphire-_ku menatap kosong ke arah tempat dimana kepalaku tertunduk –ke bawah. Badanku kaku. Bukan, aku bukannya mati. Tapi, yah… bisa disamakan dengan 'mati'.

(Semua seperti mimpi. Kau merasa kau sedang di musim dingin. Kau merasa kau masih 'kehilangan' mata kananmu. Kau merasa 'dia' masih ada…)

Aku hanya menatap _Morning Tea_-ku dengan tatapan kosong. Tanaka, _butler_ seniorku tadi, sudah keluar dari kamarku. Hanya aku sendiri, menatap kosong sarapanku ini. Bukan… bukan menatap. Semua kosong. Aku pun masih tidak jelas aku menatap apa. Yang kutahu, gelap. Bukan berarti aku buta. Ingat itu. Aku hanya…hanya kosong.

10 menit kemudian, aku mulai menyesap _jasmine tea_ hangatku. Meski aku masih setengah sadar. _Shortcake_ di nampan tersebut tidak kumakan. Perutku tidak lapar. Meski aku tahu, sakit di kepalaku akan semakin parah jika tidak makan. Aku tidak mau tahu, tidak peduli…

(Kau terus diam, tanpa usaha. Percuma kau berusaha, 'dia' takkan pernah kembali. Meminta pada Tuhan pun rasanya sangat percuma juga, 'dia' yang kau minta adalah makhluk yang dibenci-Nya)

* * *

><p><strong>{C. Phantomhive, Illusion}<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku tengah terduduk di meja ruang kerjaku. Pena yang sering kugunakan tergeletak begitu saja. Kertas-kertas berhamburan di meja. Berantakan, memang. Apa peduliku? Biarkan saja.<p>

Aku sibuk dengan pikiranku. Berkecamuk. Ralat, tidak ada yang kupikirkan sama sekali. Tidak ada yang berkecamuk. Tidak ada. Seperti yang kukatakan dari pagi, KOSONG. Tak ada apa-apa.

Tatapanku pun juga kosong. Sakit di kepalaku terasa lagi. Dari mata kananku. Dan pikiranku mulai terisi. **Memori **masa lalu. Semakin otakku terisi oleh rangkaian memori yang masih belum padu, semakin sakit kepalaku. Sakit. Menyakitkan.

Aku meringis. Kepalaku berat. Seperti berputar. Aku lemas. Aku menjatuhkan kepalaku di meja. Kepalaku bertumpu pada tanganku. Masih sakit. Lebih sakit…

"Uhh… Nghh… Awwhh…,"

(Sakit? Ya, itulah resiko tidak mau bangun dari mimpimu. Meninggalkan efek, saat kau bangun, terasa sakit. Lebih sakit dari mimpimu.)

KRING!

"Hello?"

"Hello, **Tuan Earl**,"

"Apa, **Tuan Trancy**?"

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan, **bagaimana** perusahaan Phantomhive-mu, anjing penjaga ratu?"

"Diam, Alouis. Kau tidak meneleponku hanya hal sepele saja, 'kan?"

"Khuhuhu… kalau kujawab 'ya', apa reaksimu?"

"Kau sangat menggangguku, Alois,"

"Asal kau tahu, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, perusahaanmu akan BANGKRUT selamanya!"

"Ex—"

Tuut… Tuut… Tuut…

SIALAN!

Aku membanting gagang teleponku. Peduli akan rusak atau tidak! Yang jelas, aku tak akan peduli apapun. Tidak akan!

Perusahaan Phantomhive bangkrut. Perusahaan ayahku bangkrut karena seorang pegawainya berkhianat dan memihak seorang Alois Trancy tadi. Ia memang sudah menginkan perusahaan ini bangkrut. Bagus, ia sedang tertawa-tawa sekarang!

Entah kenapa itu, aku merasa salah. Semua seperti ilusi, mimpi. Perusahaan Phantomhive bangkrut awal musim semi bulan Februari. Dan mulai saat itu, aku masih merasa ada di bulan dimana aku masih 'utuh' seperti dulu.

Kepalaku sakit kembali. Aku kembali meringis. Kali ini, lebih sakit. Sangat sakit. Aku tidak kuat, aku pun membanting kepalaku seperti tadi. Kurasa, bahuku bergetar. Aku menahan sakit ini dengan penuh usaha. Sakit, sakit, sakit!

Memori masa lalu tiba-tiba berputar di otakku. Memori yang sama sekali tidak ingin kuingat. Memori yang sangat sulit kulupakan. Memori yang menghapus akal sehatku. Aku nyaris gila, hanya memori ini.

"Ahh… Se… Sebastian!"

Sebastian Michaelis. Butler yang kutemui 3 tahun lalu. Seorang butler yang perfeksionis. Semua dilakukan sempurna. Dan begitu melankolis. Senyum misterius yang selalu kubenci, pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak-tidak di pikirannya.

Sebastian, dia adalah seorang iblis. Iblis yang bersedia menjadi butler-ku. Selama kontrak berlangsung. Aku dulu tidak peduli, seorang butler dari mana, siapa majikannya, apapun itu, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin butler yang setia. Dan butler itu, Sebastian, bersedia menjadi butler-ku. Meskipun dia seorang iblis. Kami terikat kontrak dengan tanda perjanjian, di tangan kiri bagi Sebastian, dan mata kanan bagiku.

Sebastian bekerja dengan sempurna. Dia seorang butler perfeksionis. Dulu, aku selalu kesal dengannya, apalagi dengan senyum misteriusnya, keegoisannya memelihara kucing sembunyi-sembunyi, dan sikapnya. Kebanyakan orang lain kagum, aku tidak. Dia seorang iblis, siapa peduli kalau dia berkemampuan di atas rata-rata manusia?

Lama-lama, aku tertarik dengannya. Dia memikat hatiku. Aku menyukainya. Meskipun aku tahu, aku menyukai sesama jenis. Aku tidak peduli, cinta tidak mengenal siapa orangnya. Aku menyukai Sebastian. Ia menarik.

Sekarang, aku menyesal, kenapa aku menyukainya. Aku terlalu blak-blak-an, sehingga isi hatiku ini terlihat olehnya. Dan kejadian itu, di musim dingin itu, malam itu, hanya ada aku dengan Sebastian, di pinggiran hutan

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback at that Night<strong>

"Tuan muda, tidak keberatankah saya mengajak anda kesini?"

"Tidak, ada apa?"

Sebastian tersenyum misterius –lagi, seperti biasa. Dia mengurangi jarak aku berdiri dengannya. Sebastian menyamai tinggiku, lalu, dia mulai berbicara, "aku tahu, kau mencintaiku, Ciel,"

Aku terhenyak. Pipiku memanas. Hatiku malu. Sebastian berbicara dengan kata 'aku-kamu', bukan 'saya-anda' seperti biasa. Dan lebih malu lagi, dia memanggilku dengan nama kecilku. Tapi, suatu perasaan buruk menghantuiku. Seperti akan kehilangan…

" Lalu, memang kenapa, Sebastian?"

Perasaan itu semakin menghantuiku. Jantungku berdebar keras. Aku hanya menelan air liur-ku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ciel,"

Aku terkejut. Aku tak pernah membayangkan, akan ada hal seperti ini. Tapi—

"Dan pernyataanku ini sebagai tanda perpisahan kita…,"

—perasaanku sangat buruk.

Perasaan itu, benar-benar terjadi. Nyata, bukan khayalanku saja.

"Sebastian…,"

"Ya, aku melanggar peraturan iblis. Aku tidak boleh mencintai manusia, dan aku melanggarnya,"

"La…lu?"

Tenggorokanku tercekat. Air mataku sudah ada di pelupuk mataku. Entah kenapa aku menjadi lemah.

"Aku akan mati untuk selamanya, Ciel. Bukan menjadi apa-apa lagi, aku menjadi seseorang yang terjebak dalam tempat dimana tak ada apa-apa,"

"Tak ada apa-apa? Jadi kau…,"

"Ya, aku akan tinggal di sana. Di atas awan yang jauh sana, kau takkan pernah tahu. Bahkan saat mati, kau tidak akan ke sana. Di sana hanya tempat kutukan. Hina, sangat hina. Iblis yang terkutuk, lebih terkutuk lagi sepertiku, tak bisa diterima di neraka,"

"Lalu, kenapa kau melanggar peraturan iblismu? Kenapa kau mencintaiku? Kenapa kau menyerah? Ini bukan dirimu!"

Aku mulai sedikit berteriak. Membentak Sebastian. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku. Aku marah. Kenapa Sebastian begitu bodoh?

"Ciel," dia tetap tenang, bahkan tertawa kecil bernada sinis. "Itu karena aku mencintaimu. Aku menyukaimu, apa tidak boleh?"

"Kau bodoh! Aku tak mau dicintai makhluk bodoh sepertimu! Aku–"

"Ciel, dengar aku. Aku mencintaimu karena kau menarik. Kau mengikat hatiku! Aku rela saja membuang diriku. Asal aku tidak berbohong pada diriku sendiri tentang dirimu! Ini memang egois, tapi memang begini ketetapannya,"

Aku menelan kembali air liur-ku. Aku penyebabnya Sebastian menjadi iblis terkutuk. Aku sama saja membuangnya…

"Apa yang kau katakan? Ini perbuatanku! Aku yang menyebabkanmu 'dibuang', aku yang melakukannya! Ini salahku!"

Aku mulai menangis. Aku tidak terima ini! Sebastian, ini salahku! Akulah yang seharusnya ada di tempat itu! Tempat yang lebih terkutuk dari neraka!

"…"

"Se..Sebastian?"

"Maaf, Ciel. Dan, ini bukan salahmu…,"

"SEBASTIAN!"

Aku histeris. Sebastian, dia sudah lenyap. Lenyap seiring angin yang berhembus. Sebastian, dia sudah di tempat itu! Tempat terkutuk itu! Aku tidak terima, dia bukan iblis yang bahkan neraka paling terkutuk pun tak mau menerimanya. Ini salahku, aku membuat Sebastian jatuh cinta padaku. Seharusnya tidak! Seharusnya, aku hanya majikannya, dia hanya butler-ku. Seharusnya… Andai saja…

(Apakah itu ilusi? Apakah itu sekedar khayalanmu? Kau benar-benar berpikir itu nyata. Seperti ada yang salah, menurutku. Kau benar-benar bodoh.)

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>{C. Phantomhive, Dream is Illusion}<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku meremas rambutku. Kepalaku semakin sakit. Sakit yang amat sangat. Memori itu semakin membuat kepalaku sakit.<p>

Penyesalan dari malam itu. Malam yang menyakitkan. Tanda perjanjian di mata kananku sudah hilang, berganti dengan mata _sapphire _ yang sama persis dengan yang sebelah kiri. Sejak malam itu, aku bermimpi masih merasa di musim dingin. Bahkan di musim gugur, panas, dan musim semi sebelumnya. Saat Sebastian masih ada sebagai butler-ku. Saat dia masih bersamaku. Dan sekarang, mimpi itu membuatku semakin sakit. Aku mencoba bangun, dan dunia nyata malah membuat semakin sakit. Luka di hatiku semakin menganga lebar saat aku 'membuka mata' untuk menyambut dunia nyata. Dan di dunia nyata, aku tidak bisa melihat dirinya. Aku terus mengharapkan Sebastian. Meskipun itu hanya mimpi, mimpi yang bahkan takkan pernah menjadi kenyataan.

(Sekarang hanya tinggal sebuah penyesalan. Ingat bukan, penyesalan selalu datang belakangan. Kau menyesal, kejadian ini terus berputar. Mimpimu, ilusimu. Kau sudah tenggelam dalam mimpi. Dunia nyata semakin membuatmu sakit, bukan?)

Perutku serasa mual. Aku tidak sarapan, dan _Afternoon Tea _-ku tidak kusentuh sama sekali. Sekarang, sudah menjelang malam. Aku sudah melewati banyak waktu dengan 'ber-fantasi' dengan memoriku. Dan sekarang, aku benar-benar mual.

Aku menghambur ke arah toilet. Sakit kepalaku menambah buruk kondisiku.

"HOEKK!"

Sukses aku memuntahkan seluruh isi perutku. Badanku lemas. Aku bersandar pada dinding toilet. Aku mencuci tanganku dan berkumur. Setelah itu mengguyur bekasku tadi. Sialan, kepalaku semakin sakit lagi. Aku sudah tak kuat!

Aku memaksakan berjalan cepat menuju kamarku. Masih gelap. Lampu belum dinyalakan. Sengaja. Aku menghambur ke arah tempat tidurku. Meremas bantal sambil menahan sakit di kepalaku.

"Hyykk… Hhh.. Hyyykk…! Uhuk… Uhuk!"

Nafasku tercekal. Aku tak bisa bernafas dengan normal. Asma-ku kambuh lagi. Aku menekan-nekan dadaku. Aku mau memanggil Tanaka untuk membawakanku minum dan obatnya, tapi, aku sudah lemas. Sulit untuk mengeluarkan suara. Ditambah sakit di kepalaku.

_Ciel.._

DEG!

Siapa itu? Suara siapa itu? Suara… Sebastian?

_Ciel…_

Terus memanggilku. Aku belum sepenuhnya sadar, sungguh, aku layaknya orang sekarat.

_Ciel…_

Suaranya terdengar lagi. Samar, tapi bisa sampai ke telingaku. Aku pun terbangun dengan sisa-sisa kekuatanku. Tiba-tiba, serasa ada yang menarikku, aku pun menjadi berdiri. Suara itu terdengar sekali lagi. Suara Sebastian! Bagaimana bisa?

Entah kenapa, aku berlari keluar dari kamarku. Siapa yang mengambil alih? Pikiranku pun hanya terarah kepada Sebastian. Aku tak memedulikan lagi asma-ku yang semakin kambuh dan kepala yang sakitnya menjadi-jadi.

Aku berlari keluar _manor house_. Tanaka dan Maylene yang melihatku menegurku. Aku tak menghiraukannya. Aku terus berlari. Entah kemana…

"Tuan muda! Anda mau kemana?"

Finny, tukan kebun rumahku, menegurku. Ia berteriak karena tiba-tiba, hujan turun. Aku tetap berlari, dengan rasa sakit di dada dan kepalaku.

"Hyykk… Uhuk… Uhuk!"

Aku kembali terbatuk. Tapi, aku terus berlari. Berlari terus. Sampai berhenti di sebuah pinggiran hutan. Tempat ini… tempat waktu itu, malam itu. Di saat aku kehilangan dia, kehilangan Sebastian.

"Uhuk…Uhuk…Uhuk! Hyykk…!"

Aku semakin parah. Lututku lemas sekali. Tapi, aku memaksa untuk tetap berdiri. Samar, terdengar suara itu lagi. Suara Sebastian yang memanggilku.

_Ciel, akhirnya kau datang_.

"Dimana, uhuk! Kamu?"

Sesosok pria berjalan ke arahku. Dari samping, tepatnya. Aku tak tahu siapa dia… mungkinkah–

"Sebastian?"

"Ya, ini aku, Ciel?"

"Kenapa.. kau ada di sini?"

"Aku datang menjengukmu, Ciel,"

"Sebastian…,"

"Hyyk… Uhuk! Kenapa…bisa? Uhuk!"

"Aku di sini, untuk menemanimu, sampai nyawamu akan hilang di dunia. Berada di alam sana,"

"Sialan kau. Uhuk! Memang benar…uhuk! ya?"

BRUKH!

Aku terjatuh. Membentur tanah. Aku memegang dadaku. Sudahlah kepalaku sakit, sekarang dadaku. Sialan, aku bahkan tidak merasa aku bernafas…

Sebastian berjongkok, menyamaiku yang kini –yang menurutku sangat tidak elit– tergeletak di tanah. Ia mengusap rambutku pelan, dengan senyum misteriusnya itu.

"Ya, kau akan meninggalkan dunia ini. Kau akan ke alam sana, Ciel,"

"Yah…uhuk! Terserah… uhuk!"

"Kau masih seperti dulu, sama persis,"

"Inilah aku, uhuk! Tak usah ikut campur,"

Hening. Aku yang sekarat ini hanya mengaduh kesakitan. Sebastian hanya diam. Diam dengan senyum itu lagi. Apa lagi yang mau dia lakukan?

"Ciel,"

"Hmm?"

Oh tidak. Ada yang tidak beres. Sangat tidak beres! Sesuatu ada di pikirannya. Sesuatu yang licik.

Sebastian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Detik itu juga, dia melumat bibirku. Aku –dengan sisa tenagaku– membalas dengan satu lumatan kecil.

Aku merasa nafasku terhenti begitu saja. Darahku kurasa berhenti berdesir. Mataku tak menangkap bayangan lagi. Mukaku memucat. Tubuhku kaku. Dan selanjutnya, aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi.

_Wusshh…_

Angin berhembus. Hujan sudah mereda. Ranting-ranting pohon bergoyang tertiup angin, membuat daun saling bergesekan.

"Selamat tinggal, **tuan muda**,"

Angin berhembus lebih kencang. Sebastian ikut menghilang, seperti melalui hembusan angin. Tidak akan kembali.

Aku tahu, aku sudah mati. Meninggalkan dunia ini. Meninggalkan kehidupanku, penerus Perusahaan Phantomhive yang sudah bangkrut.

Aku merasa ringan. Aku bisa melihat tubuhku yang kaku. Aku –jiwaku– resmi 'hilang' dari dunia ini. Selamanya.

Sebastian, dia tadi di sini. Bukan suatu ilusi bagiku. Seperti nyata. Bagaimana –sebenarnya– dia bisa ke dunia? Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak peduli. Bagaimana pun, dia pasti bisa ke dunia dengan misterius. Dasar iblis. Aku berasumsi, dia tadi benar-benar ada di sini. Sebastian tadi ada di sini. Asumsiku, dan aku yakin.

Sebastian **tadi **benar-benar ada di sini.

(Ilusi, sebenarnya semua yang kau alami itu ilusi. Dia tidak ada. Dia tidak menyatakan bahwa dia menyukaimu pada malam itu. Kau hanya berkhayal. Berfantasi. Kau memang bodoh. Dia tidak menyukaimu, tapi kau tetap menganggap benar.)

* * *

><p><em>(Semua seperti mimpi. Kau merasa kau sedang di musim dingin. Kau merasa kau masih 'kehilangan' mata kananmu. Kau merasa 'dia' masih ada…)<em>

_(Kau terus diam, tanpa usaha. Percuma kau berusaha, 'dia' takkan pernah kembali. Meminta pada Tuhan pun rasanya sangat percuma juga, 'dia' yang kau minta adalah makhluk yang dibenci-Nya)_

_(Sakit? Ya, itulah resiko tidak mau bangun dari mimpimu. Meninggalkan efek, saat kau bangun, terasa sakit. Lebih sakit dari mimpimu.)_

_(Apakah itu ilusi? Apakah itu sekedar khayalanmu? Kau benar-benar berpikir itu nyata. Seperti ada yang salah, menurutku. Kau benar-benar bodoh.)_

_(Sekarang hanya tinggal sebuah penyesalan. Ingat bukan, penyesalan selalu datang belakangan. Kau menyesal, kejadian ini terus berputar. Mimpimu, ilusimu. Kau sudah tenggelam dalam mimpi. Dunia nyata semakin membuatmu sakit, bukan?)_

_(Ilusi, sebenarnya semua yang kau alami itu ilusi. Dia tidak ada. Dia tidak menyatakan bahwa dia menyukaimu pada malam itu. Kau hanya berkhayal. Berfantasi. Kau memang bodoh. Dia tidak menyukaimu, tapi kau tetap __menganggap benar.)_

* * *

><p><em>Earl Ciel Phantomhive, semua <em>_**mimpimu**__ dan __**khayalanmu**__ adalah sebuah __**ilusi.**_

* * *

><p><strong>[Dream is Illusion: 30<strong>**July 11.26 a.m. Y. Michi]**

**-Story Status: End-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

.

.

.

Ini fict ngaco ya? Yang buat lagi stress! Gomeeennn…. Ini sangat ABAL tak BERMUTU!

OOC yah? Ngaco yah? Nggak nyambung yah? Reader yang nilai deh… TwT

Ya udah deh… Ripiew, concrit, saran, flame diterima… *melas*

Yang penting, mind to review or concrit?


End file.
